Tentaciones
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Anthony Stark se caracterizaba por conseguir todo lo que deseaba y él no sería la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony Edward Stark era un hombre de tentaciones, las que _siempre_ satisfacía. Si _deseaba _comer algo, lo tenía al alcance de la mano. Si quería _tener_ un lugar, el dinero le alcanzaba para pagar y hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y cuando _deseaba_ a alguien, normalmente, la persona caía a sus pies con solo verlo, sin necesidad de que él dijera más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese hombre, que no lo miraba y tampoco se movía hacia su dirección como haría cualquiera en ese pequeño bar en la entrada del hotel, _su hotel, _para ser más específicos.

-Si no te conociera, diría que algo te molesta-susurró su mejor amigo junto a él, mirando a su alrededor y tomando un martini seco. Ambos vistiendo elegantemente.

-Si me conocieras Rodhey, sabrías que estoy por corregirlo-susurró caminando hasta la barra, sin quitar la vista de su _presa_, y pidiendo otro trago, junto a eso haciendo una seña para que le sirvieran algo al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Buenas noches Capitán Rogers-dijo con una sonrisa confiada y apoyándose hacia uno de los costados del hombre que parecía buscar a alguien entre la gente.

-Señor Stark, fue un gusto-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida, en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada. Allí había otro hombre, según sabía era el Coronel Barnes. Ambos se hicieron un saludo y avanzaron unos pasos, perdiéndose de la vista del millonario.

-Si no te conociera-susurró su mejor amiga llegando a su lado-diría que escapó.

-Solo le di una ventaja, Pepper-dijo sonriendo e invitando una ronda a todos los presentes. Ya tendría oportunidad de cazar a ese soldado, pensó recordando lo ajustado del traje que portaba el hombre. La deliciosa forma en que la tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo, permitiéndole apreciar los atributos de su próxima _conquista_.

Porque Anthony Edward Stark no se quedaba tranquilo hasta obtener lo que más deseaba y, en este caso, era el capitán Steve Rogers. El que en más de una oportunidad se le había _escapado_.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente oportunidad en la que se encontraron fue _extraña_. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lo había seguido o espiado. Porque no tenía cómo saber de su paradero ¿cierto?

Se había ajustado el abrigo y extendido un paraguas para no mojarse, eso al momento de salir del motel que había cerca del bar, fue entonces cuando de un solo movimiento sintió como era lanzado hacia el muro y apuntado con una pistola.

-Entrega todo-le dijo una voz tosca y trató de moverse, pero fue inútil. Lo tenía inmovilizado y lo registraba buscando su cartera y teléfono.

No pasaría más de un minuto cuando sintió que ese sujeto movía su mano sobre su cadera y luego masajeaba su trasero.

-Serás una buena almohada. La pasaré tan bien en tu culo-dijo en su oído y sintió como sudaba frío. Tenía que soltarse, él no era la puta de nadie. Se movió desesperado-así se hace, me gusta cuando se resisten-y fue cuando una mano se movió a su entrepierna. _No, no, no. Eso era horrible_.

Y al siguiente instante sintió como era soltado, aún temblaba contra el muro. Se giró lentamente y, a cambio, se topó con una espalda ancha que no reconoció, pero al moverse notó cómo el sujeto era golpeado hasta que cayó inconsciente y estaba seguro de que tenía la mandíbula rota.

-¿Está bien señor Stark?- no iba a reconocer ante nadie que sintió un gran alivio al reconocer a Steve Rogers como su salvador. Ni que suspiró contra el pecho del hombre cuando lo abrazó para sacarlo de ahí, que olió su colonia y amó cada gesto que tuvo con él en esos minutos, y que su gabardina era extremadamente cómoda y cálida.

-Steve-murmuró suave contra la tela del soldado.

-Señor Stark, no pueden reconocerlo ni saber que fue atacado, lo llevaré en mi moto. Tengo un casco para usted-dijo entregando el objeto y poniéndose uno él también. Todo ese tiempo habían estado en medio de la sombra del callejón al que daba la salida del motel. Por lo que, cuando salieron a la luz con los cascos puestos, fue imposible no creer que eran una pareja más que frecuentaba el lugar.

-Sujetese, lo llevaré de vuelta a su hogar.

_Steve Rogers no sabía que el asiento trasero de la moto se había convertido en el sitio favorito de Anthony Stark durante esa noche._


	3. Chapter 3

Sabía que podría estar saltando sobre esa piel toda su vida. ¿Cuánto había soñado con estar así? Contra ese cuero bajo sus muslos, claro, era el de la _moto_. Sin embargo, seguía siendo lo más cercano que tendría nunca de Steve, sobre todo ahora que lo contrataron como su guardaespalda.

-Si tu me guardas las espaldas ¿por qué estoy sentado detrás de ti?-murmuro contra el hombro revestido de cuero, podría jurar que esa chaqueta café le hacía burla por tener más contacto que él. Aunque se había sujetado a su cintura descaradamente.

-Porque yo sé manejar la moto y tú no.

-Me insultas. Sé manejarla, pero es más cómodo tener chofer-dijo volviendo a la posición cómoda que había mantenido antes contra la espalda del rubio.

-Como diga, señor Stark.

* * *

_Le gustaba. _Y dormir en su cama era algo único, aunque _solo_ fue por esa noche. En la que el rubio lo rescató del asaltante fuera del motel.

-Habria sido más entretenido si durmieras en la misma cama que yo.

-No me pagan para eso.

-Te pagan para cumplir _lo que yo desee-_ dijo terminando de anudar su corbata.

-Me pagan para cuidarlo. Me contrató la señorita Potts. Ella es mi jefa.

-Ella es mi subalterna.

-Como diga, señor Stark.

Definitivamente _le gustaba_ molestar a Steve Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamás habría creído posible estar en la torre Stark, sino fuese por su nuevo trabajo de guardaespaldas del mimado Anthony Stark, el hombre podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza sin intentarlo, _quizás _era su naturaleza.

Por eso no se extraño cuando contuvo el aire por casi 2 minutos solo porque no aceptó el vaso de whisky que le ofrecía.

Luego de servirse un jugo y sentarse en la estancia fue que comprendió por qué _Tony_ _no quería, pero necesitaba un guardaespaldas._ El lugar era mucho más seguro que la Casa Blanca y podría jurar que el magnate tenía mayores armas de defensa que la milicia, sin embargo, _entendía las razones de la señorita Potts._

_Es un niño, irrespetuoso e inmaduro. Un día se matará y nadie se dará cuenta antes de que comience a descomponerse. Necesito a alguien que evite eso._

Ella necesitaba de una niñera. Y él requería del trabajo, sin embargo, el factor donde Tony coqueteaba con él _nadie se lo había dicho._ Por eso se sentía tan descolocado con las acciones del castaño. Sobre todo cuando le ofreció darse un baño desnudos en su jacuzzi.

Definitivamente era todo un reto cuidar de Tony Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentía como fuego quemando en la piel. Ninguno de sus otros encuentros sexuales le habían dejado esas marcas de manos en los muslos, esos moretones tan _particulares._

Si le hubiesen dicho que Steve Rogers era así habría luchado mucho antes por meterse entre sus piernas, sin embargo, tenía que _convencerse _de que _no fue sexo_. Pero las marcas en su piel y los susurros en su oído, los podría hacer contar, _deberían contar_.

Suspiró hondo y sintió la derrota inundando su organismo. No habían tenido sexo, el agua limpiando la sangre de su piel lo probaba. El que Pepper estuviera esperando fuera del baño para comprobar que no estaba herido.

La mejor prueba era que el soldado había actuado rápido y lo lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo, antes de que los muebles lo golpearan. Steve solo lo mantuvo en el piso presionando sus muslos con ambas manos y cuando él hizo un comentario lujurioso el rubio solo se acercó a su oído pidiendo silencio y que se mantuviera quieto.

Pero no podría cumplir eso cuando una piedra dio contra la cabeza de Rogers y lo hizo sangrar. Aún así _no lo soltó_.

Trato de llamar a su armadura, pero los sistemas no respondían, por lo que estaban completamente solos.

_Hail Hydra._

Ambos se paralizaron al escuchar esa frase y por una fracción de segundos Steve no fue capaz de reaccionar, pero quizás _tenía motivos más fuertes _cuando se giró y levantó para responder.

_Hail Hydra._

Tony Stark filántropo, multimillonario, genio y empresario; por primera vez sintió cómo su mundo se desmoronaba, porque siempre admiró las acciones del Capitán Rogers y esto salía de su universo de tantas formas. Se sintió alzado del piso en un solo movimiento.

_Llevaré a Stark a la base._

Después de esas palabras no fue capaz de luchar, no pudo moverse por sí mismo.

_No esperaba menos._

En cuanto Rumlow se marchó fue que escuchó como Steve pedía ayuda a Jarvis. Y definitivamente no entendió nada.

_Llama a la señorita Potts…_

Solo se conformó con escuchar eso para sentirse tranquilo. Por lo que en las próximas horas el piso donde había ocurrido el ataque fue reconstruido y supo que Hydra estaba sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, Steve se dedicó a velar por su bienestar. Eso hasta que llegó Pepper y envió al soldado a curar la herida que ya no sangraba.

_Lamentablemente no todo había salido bien. _

Lo notó cuando salió del baño y le presentaron a un nuevo guardaespaldas. _Steve Rogers no continuaría._


	6. Chapter 6

_Se había involucrado._

Después de meses cuidando al mimado Tony Stark no podía permitir que eso siguiera. _Le gustaba _el genio, pero su misión era cuidarlo y protegerlo, no meterse en su cama cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Por eso el ataque de Hydra fue una buena oportunidad de renunciar. De confirmar las sospechas de Pepper y las burlas de Bucky. Le gustaba Tony y estaba seguro de que él era de todo el gusto del castaño, algo que jamás habría imaginado, pero resguardando sus días se dio cuenta.

_Si pudieras elegir ¿Te quedarías junto a Tony?_

_Jamás lo dejaría si de mi dependiera._

_Entonces, acepto su renuncia Capitán Rogers._

_Él se sentirá traicionado y solo quería protegerlo._

_De todos modos creerá que no es lo suficientemente bueno para que tu estés con él y temo que caiga en el alcohol._

_No es como que haya dejado de tomar al estar bajo mi guardia._

_Sí lo hizo, porque sabía que te molestaba. Hace meses que dejó el alcohol y lo reemplazó por líquidos artificiales de sabores dulces y amargos._

_No por nada es un genio._

Con ese recuerdo iba en la motocicleta para despejar su cabeza por esa semana y sin proponérselo llegó a las afueras de la Torre Stark, justo en el instante que Tony huía del guardaespaldas nuevo.

_Justo a tiempo, soldado._

Le dijo subiendo a la parte trasera de la moto y acariciando el muslo del rubio antes de abrazar su cintura. Steve solo pudo correr en el vehículo, sin pensar a dónde iban. _Simplemente avanzando juntos._


	7. Chapter 7

_Inconsciente._

_Jamás los atacaron._

_Y él quedó inconsciente._

_Maldito Rogers._

Se sentía indignado.

Había bebido en exceso en una fiesta y Steve lo llevó sano y salvo a casa. Claro que el rubio tuvo que ver cómo se llevaba a la cama a alguien más. Se sentía molesto con el hombre por permitirlo y consigo mismo por no detenerse. Todo se lo contó Viernes a través de sus cámaras que estaban por toda la ciudad.

-Por favor que lo lleven a casa-dijo al momento que la inteligencia artificial envió a una de sus armaduras de la legión a sacarlo de la torre sin que Steve lo notara.

-Me encantaría no ser imbécil-decía tapando su rostro mientras estaba recostado.

-Y a mi millonaria. Pero aquí estamos-dijo Pepper en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurro pidiendo a su IA que cerrara las cortinas.

-Desde la milicia exigen el regreso del Capitán Rogers, no quieren que sea guardaespaldas de un multimillonario y mucho menos que resguarde sus amoríos de una noche.

-Idiotas-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama-qué respondiste.

-Steve dijo que espera sus órdenes, que no se moverá si usted dice lo contrario.

-Dile que lo espero en el salón, bajaré de inmediato.

-Tony, por favor no hagas una estupidez.

-No, haré lo que debí hacer desde que lo contrataste-dijo levantándose e ingresando al baño. Luego dio la instrucción a Viernes de dejar su mejor traje a mano para hablar con Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaba 35 minutos con 16 segundos en el mismo espacio que Steve Rogers y no se atrevía a hablar. No entendía porqué se acobardaba ahora.

-Me gustaría que me dijera lo que le atormenta, Sr. Stark-susurro sin cambiar la posición de soldado que mantenía desde que apareció el hombre en el lugar.

-Te quiero en mi cama desde el primer minuto en que te vi - soltó las palabras de una sola vez, habría sonado horrible si no fuese porque sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse y su voz tembló hasta sonar estrangulada.

-Sr. Stark, no me...

-¡Deja de llamarme Sr. Stark! ¡No soy mi padre, maldita sea!-rugió furioso y el soldado lo miró perplejo.

-Está bien…

-Tony, llámame Tony. Aunque estés furioso, sólo soy Tony-dijo hiperventilando y el soldado sólo atinó a acercarse y poner una mano en su hombro.

-Tony, siéntate, tenemos que hablar-dijo con suavidad y esperando que el genio lo obedeciera. En cuanto eso sucedió sintió algo de control en la situación.

-Pedí que fueras mi guardaespaldas para acostarme contigo-dijo el castaño nervioso y jugando con sus dedos.

-No fue lo que me dijo la señorita…

-Nadie lo sabe-susurró sintiendo como se le estrangulaba la voz de nuevo.

-Vamos a hablar con calma-intentó mediar y entender todo eso el soldado.

-Ok-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces, después de lograr que me acueste contigo, ¿qué sigue?

_Y eso, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba._


	9. Chapter 9

Sí. Steve Rogers lo había dejado sin habla.

¿Qué venía luego de acostarse juntos? En simples palabras le había preguntado: qué somos. Y Anthony Edward Stark le tenía pánico a cualquier tipo de compromiso, por eso no fue capaz de responder y lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

No sabía qué decir.

Lo lamentó, porque el soldado en ese preciso momento se puso de pie.

-Si esa era su finalidad al contratarme, le diré que se esforzó demasiado para conseguirlo. No era necesario-dijo depositando un teléfono y algunas pertenencias de su puesto en la mesa de centro.

-Qué haces-dijo con suavidad y sin comprender.

-Renuncio-dijo suave y mirándolo con seriedad-si de esta forma nadie pierde, renuncio-luego acortó la distancia con el científico.

-No puedes-susurro mirando los movimientos felinos del rubio y quedándose quieto cuando invadió su espacio personal al tomarlo por la cintura-no puedes renunciar-alcanzó a decir antes de que el rubio tomara sus labios y lo besara con suavidad, como si fuese de cristal.

Él lo empujó y al notar lo que hizo salió corriendo por la vergüenza. Algo se sentía bien de haber rechazado al Capitán Steve Rogers, _pero aún no sabía qué era._


	10. Chapter 10

_Retrocedió_. Tony había retrocedido y él creyendo que el genio estaba tras él.

_Había sido un idiota_, Bucky le había dicho eso tantas veces, era hora que lo creyera.

-Sr. Rogers-dijo Pepper a espaldas de él-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo comprendiendo que algo había pasado.

-Sí, presenté mi renuncia al señor Stark, por cuestiones personales no puedo continuar-dijo suave y sin mirarla.

-Steve-susurró la mujer con voz maternal-dale tiempo a Tony, ya se calmará y hablará contigo.

-¿Cómo sabe?-dijo alzando la mirada y notando la sonrisa de la mujer.

-Tengo acceso a todas las cámaras, sé lo que ocurre en la Torre Stark las 24 horas del día.

-Debí saberlo-dijo sonrojándose.

-Quédese y dele tiempo a Tony, él de verdad querrá hablar con usted y resolver las cosas. Aunque a veces se porta como un niño.

-¿A veces?-dijo con una sonrisa divertido.

-Siempre-respondió ella resignada.

Todo quedó en silencio y el hombre tomó sus pertenencias, volviendo a asumir su cargo.

-Creo que iré a ver dónde está Tony, no vaya a ser que me necesite-dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo donde había visto marcharse al castaño.

Caminaba rápido y en cuanto estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación del genio fue que lo escuchó.

_Steve_

Un gemido, estaba seguro que eso escuchó y pegó su oreja más a la puerta

_Steve_

Sí, lo había escuchado, y por esa única vez decidió invadir la privacidad de Tony.

Al abrir la puerta, lo hizo con sigilo, se encontró con la habitación en penumbras. Solo logró distinguir la silueta del millonario en medio de la cama, mientras las sábanas caían por su piel.

Un nuevo gemido llegó a sus oídos y otra mención de su nombre ¿era bueno intervenir? Sentía que era mala idea estar ahí, sin embargo, se movió en dirección a la cama y se puso en el borde, se sentó y estiró una de sus manos para tocar el rostro del castaño.

-Tony-el hombre se sobresaltó, pero no por eso dejó de masturbarse.

-Steve-susurró con los ojos vidriosos y el Capitán supo que esa sería su única oportunidad.

Se acercó y lo besó mientras metía sus manos bajo la ropa del genio, ambos se fundieron en los gemidos deseando que eso fuese real y no parte de sus sueños.


End file.
